Is it wrong to be the Valkyon Federation Commander in a Dungeon?
by Juan Sotomayor
Summary: As the Federation prepares to put Vergos down once and for all, something goes awry and Commander Seir finds himself in a new world full of not so malevolent gods and goddesses. Join our wayward Commander as he struggles to find his way home.
1. Wayward Commander

Hi there. The Tera crossover section is so bare it's painful to even click on it. I guess I'll add to it.

So, let's talk about power scaling. Tera is a verse that is very low for mortals, the only exceptions being Vergos and the god amped player.

The strongest non god NPCs besides Vergos are island level and hypersonic in short bursts.

That doesn't matter though since we are using Commander SEIR who is multi city block in base and town level in unleash with subsonic speed and hypersonic in short bursts.

He has a couple hax mainly being statistics manipulation, life force manipulation, regeneration mid-low, mid with potion, ressurection with goddesses blessings and ressurection scrolls, enhanced strength, can jump tens of meters in the air, weapons mastery, reactive power leve(Gets temporarily stronger mid fight and stronger the less health he has) life steal(Can absorb life force of opponents), immunity to stuns and knockdown when in rampage, damage reduction when blocking.

Resistance to mind manipulation, life manipulation, statistics reduction.

With that out of the way, let's get to danmachi.

From what I understand, the top tier adventurers in danmachi are building level with some hax like elemental manip, statistics manipulation, limited probability manipulation, weapon mastery and Subsonic speed.

Though that might have changed since I've only watched season one and three episodes of season two. Might have to read the novel.

I read the Gazef in Danmachi story a while back and I figured Seir was similar to him if not a bit stronger.

Anyways, let's go!

**"For Velika!" Yelling/ Important thing**

**_Flashback_**

_"If only I could have saved Velik" Thinking_

"I must return to Velika as soon as possible" Speaking

**Airship platform**

**Velika outskirts**

Forty of the Valkyon Federation's greatest soldiers stood at attention at the top of a small mountain.

There were giant half dragon Amani, massive Baraka, feirce castanics and determined humans all wearing the reddish gold metal armor that was known as Stormcry. Their shining Stormcry weapons glinted in the midday sun. It was a sight to behold.

A sight someone from Lumbertown, Crescentia and Essenia could only dream of. These where the elite of the Federation, the best of the best.

However, even as they looked forward towards the Teleportal that would lead them to their destination, they couldn't help but doubt themselves.

Their job was one that many elite forces had never returned from after they entered the gold and silver portal.

They were to defeat Vergos in Harrowhold. Vergos was the first dragon, a being created by the Gods to combat gods and mortals alike. It was ancient and incredibly powerful.

The dragon was said to be larger than a mountain, it's black scales harder than Divine metal and it's breath could destroy the soul.

A tall and well built man in divine metal plate armor stood in front of the force. He was a six foot five man in his mid fifties, he had a short trimmed white beard and a long scar across his left eye down to his lips. He had gotten it from repelling a fimilbrisk as a twelve year old with nothing but a Krymetal Battle-axe.

His armor was a silvery steel full plate with a large pauldron on his left shoulder that stood out like a cliff over the sea.

He had a long white cloak with a blue Cross on the back. In place of a helm he had a white good and a blue trim.

His Divine metal Battle-axe stood at a shocking ten feet from base to head. One swing could create enough energy that could blow down an entire street, buildings and all by the wind alone.

He was Commander Seir, The leader of the Valkyon Federation, an alliance of the many races of Arborea that fought for the safety of the world.

"Free peoples of the Valkyon Federation! Hear my words!"

Seir loudly pronounced, slamming the butt of his massive axe on the ground, making loud thuds that shook the ground slightly.

"Our Guardian goddess Velik has given us this task. The wards weakening and sealing Vergos are weakening and this is our only chance at slaying this foul beast! Fear not this enemy, instead rally your courage, rally your determination, gain your gods and goddesses blessings. We will not fail! Lancers, take the front, warriors and slayers, assault the legs, Archers, gunners and sorcerors, attack the head, priests and mystics, buff and ressurect the fallen. Slay the beast that lurks in the flames. Do it for your families, your people, your love, the future **AND FOR THE FEDERATION!"**

With that Seir raised his battle-axe and gave a rallying shout.

The elite raid party began shouting and whooping as they hyped themselves up.

"Let us show this foul beast the power of the allied races of Arborea!"

With that said, Seir opened the portal and jumped through.

**"For the Federation!" **The soldiers shouted before following through.

**Harrowhold?**

**Seir**

"What trickery is this?"

Commander Seir asked in confused rage.

Instead of the ashen firey sulfuric sky and burning wasteland that was the dimension Harrowhold that imprisoned Vergos, Seir was in a large cavern.

The cavern was made of an earthy brown rock that extended hundreds of meters wide and fifty meters high. It was quite dark.

The only light was from a few yellow glowing crystal clusters that hung from the ceiling. The light barely illuminated the room enough to see a massive river flowing through the room.

The water flowed quickly and reflected the crystal light back to the ceiling.

Luckily, Seir operated in low light areas much darker than this before, so he could see quite well.

"This is underground, deep underground".

The pressure had instantly assaulted his head but he managed to fight it off.

There was an opening at the other side of the river. It looked like a doorway and he could see stone stairs behind it.

Turning around, he saw the wall was twenty meters away with another doorway and stairs going downward.

"Is this an illusion? Did Vergos use some spell on us?" Seir asked noone in particular.

He knew only two ways to get out of illusion magic.

Either overwhelm it with your own dispelling magic or power up enough that it can't contain the power.

Since he had no magical power and did not have any mana stones to break, his only option was to power up.

**"RAAARRRGHHH****" **A bestial scream of pain and anger was released from Seir's mouth as he released his life energy.

A red aura flared across the room causing the entire area to shake violently.

When his scream died out Seir was glowing red and gold with a violent aura that caused the stone floor to crack for meters around him in a two foot deep, six foot wide crater.

In this state Seir became massively stronger and faster, but attacking damaged his body heavily.

However, the illusion was not negated.

"So this isn't an illusion. The portal shouldn't have malfunctioned. This had to have been sabotage" Seir spoke out loud for his own sake.

Going down was probably a bad idea, so he decided to go up.

Running to the edge of the river, Seir jumped.

He cleared the width of the river and continued through the air for another ten meters before landing with a small boom.

Going swimming in some unknown water in full plate would be very foolish. All over Arborea there were acid rivers and argonized fish that would bite you and steal your life force causing you to drown in seconds.

He wouldn't risk it.

When he got to the stairway, he took a spare Xermetal axe from his Inventory and held it out to test for traps by tapping the walls and floor.

There were no traps.

As he made his way up the stairs, he heard the chittering of giant insects.

"Oh no. Not this" Seir hated insects. The giant insects in Arachnea had taken the life of many a Federation soldier.

Some of the insects had laid their eggs in the corpses of the men and women they killed so the larvae could eat their way through the corpses.

"Velik damn these creatures! **Aaaaarrgghh!"** Seir unleashed his life force again and charged up the stairs.

The panicked chittering of the insects was heard as they got blown against the walls by the powerful aura that spread throughout the floor.

Seir jumped into the closest room and swung his giant axe over and over. when he finished swinging, all the insects such as spiders and giant cockroaches were just green splatters on the walls.

"That was for Astrae!" Seir growled as he remembered the bubbling happy young human girl that had joined the Federation as a porter and met a horrid end as maggot food in Arachnea.

In his anger, Seir didn't even notice the small purple crystals that were embedded in the walls where he splattered the insects.

As he made his way through the labyrinth full of hideous giant insects, he continued to build his fiery rage. Large chunks of wall were shredded by his increasingly violent swings.

Eventually, the insects realized that they were hopelessly outmatched and began to flee, however, Every time Seir swung his giant axe, the razor wind would splatter and shred any insect in his way.

A giant six meter long centipede had managed to get behind Seir and was about to bite him when

**Boom**

Seir spun around and swung the flat of his axe like a club and sent the centipede flying like a dragon's tail sent a Caiman flying.

Splat

The body of the centipede splattered with a boom against the wall thirty meters away, it's fluids painted the wall a sickly green.

The smell was as bad as Fimilbrisk Durginite.

He then proceeded to climb four more floors of similar layout.

**Loki familia**

**Floor 59**

Six adventurers made their way through a jungle full of Vines and giant insects. They killed many of them on the way to the floor they were on and their weapons were wearing down.

A tall long green haired elf with a magic staff and robes that used to be white was walking behind a short but wide dwarf who had a big bushy brown beard that stuck out of his steel full helm.

He had magic enhanced steel scale mail, a large kiteshield made of orichalchum and a massive one handed battle-axe that was covered in all sorts of blood and liquids.

He was slashing Vines apart as he sang a song to keep himself entertained.

"I sing a song, a song of steel.

We drink our drinks and eat our meals.

The harp is rung, the hammer falls.

Long we dwelt within our halls!"

"Gareths singing again" came a young man's complaining voice.

"Let him have his fun wolf boy" Came a young womans voice at the same location.

"I told you not to call me that Tiona" The irritated young man's voice was heard closer.

"So sensitive" Came a smug voice similar to the first one as three people walked out from a thick set of threes and Vines.

One was a light skinned young man with messy silver hair, silver wolf ears and blue lightning bolt tattoos on his left side of his face. He was wearing a gray jacket that was open in the front to show off his muscular chest.

He had gray pants and boots.

He was Bete Loga, a werewolf.

The other two were tan young ladies with long black hair that wore white shirt shirts that looked more like a strip of cloth tied around their chests than actual shirts and the other wore a red bra?

they both had short shorts and were not afraid to show skin.

They were the Amazon sisters Tiona and Tione.

Walking a bit slower than the rest were two blonde fair skinned people.

One was a young woman that wore light plated armor with blue and white cloth and held a rapier of high quality. Her facebhad ablank expression, one that showed neither positive or negative emotion. This was Aiz Wallenstein, a incredibly famous adventurer.

The other was a small man, at first look one might confuse him for a child but he was a pallum, an incredibly short race of humanoids.

He had light skin, piercing blue eyes and a purple outfit like a suit without the jacket. His messy blonde mop of hair was bouncing as he walked.

"We should explore Floor sixty then go back up. We need supplies" The pallum said to Aiz.

She nodded without a word before the two ran up to the Amazon's that were bullying the unfortunate werewolf.

Then everyone stopped as they felt the floor shake violently.

"What was that?" Both Amazon's and Bete asked at the same time.

Seconds later booms and splatters were heard.

**"Duck!" **Came the voice of a man that sounded in his sixties.

Without thinking, the werewolf, the amazons, the dwarf and mage ducked as the body of a twenty foot long centipede went flying over their heads to become impaled against a giant tree branch ten feet above them with a sickening squlch.

"What the?" Bete asked in shock.

"These insects are worse than Argons I tell you. Hello strangers. Mind telling me where I am right now?" Said a man in intricately crafted plate armor that looked like silver holding a massive axe much taller than him as he walked towards them with a smile on his face.

"This isn't an illusion right?" The green haired elf asked, caught completely off guard by the ridiculous scenario that just played out.

"Funny you ask that, I asked myself that when I appeared four floors down. Those insects smell horrible when they splatter on the walls. I made sure to kill every Sikander damned one. Hell, I'd rather be fighting Lokians and Basalisks in Bestial Vale for a week than spend two more hours with these foul creatures". The man spit on the ground as he said Sikander.

The dwarf was the first to respond.

"Who are you and what Familia are you from? Also what do you mean by 'Appeared' four floors below?"

The man looked taken aback for a moment.

"You don't know who I am? I'm known on every corner of Arborea. I'm Valkyon Commander Seir. I am the head of the Valkyon Federation. Then again, those devans over in the bastion of Lok didn't know about me. Is this Arun or Shara? As for Familia, do you mean the Goddess I serve? If so, I serve the matron Deity Velik"

The now halted Loki familia looked at each other as if questioning each other. When noone confirmed knowledge of the names the man used, the dwarf continued

"We don't know what places and people you speak about, would you mind coming with us to the safe floor? We were going to go down but if you cleared the floors below, we best return before our weapons break".

"That sounds fine by me, Perhaps we can learn more about each other?" Seir replied before stepping next to them.

Thus they turned around and began the trip to the fiftieth floor.

**And cut.**

**This was really fun to write.**


	2. Mercenaries are always a hassle

Hello. I'm back and ready for business.

Without further halts, Lets get to the story.

**"For Velika!" Yelling / Important thing**

**_Flashback_**

_"If only I could have saved Velik" Thinking_

"I must return to Velika as soon as possible" Speaking

**Fiftieth floor rest area**

**Seir**

The trip up to the Fiftieth floor was rather uneventful as most of the monsters hadn't re spawned yet so Seir had the chance to make small talk with the group of mostly quite young warriors. Neither of them knew anything about the names and places they spoke of. Deciding he would wait to talk about important things back at the surface, Seir kept most of his questions and concerns for then.

Arriving in a huge cavern, easily miles wide and covered in a forest of gray pine trees, Sier let out a whistle. The place wasn't as stunning as Saeliwood or Fey Forest, but it was quite impressive. He could faintly feel the life forces of men and women on the far side of the forest in what he assumed to be a town. For an underground maze, this place was quite impressive in his books.

Seir walked with the group through the woods, noting a few life signatures he felt trailing them and attempting to stay hidden. He was used to it though, Being the leader of a federation that spanned continents caused many many people to tail him and magically scry on him. He couldn't count how many would be assassins fell to his blade when they thought he was a free target.

Naturally, he had taken precautions. He had two rings that would take life threatening damage for him but shatter after their use. They were a necessity on the battlefield. Death mages and blood mages would try to use death magic and blood magic on him and the rings would take the magical attacks instead of him. His gear also reduced all damage he would take in half alongside enhancing his power and vitality. Attacks up to a certain amount of power and force would not even damage him in the slightest. If a regular human punched him or slashed him without an enhanced steel sword, it would be unable to dent his enhanced skin.

When they arrived at a camp set up for their Familia consisting of ten large and sturdy tents, each the size of a small house, Seir was taken to the biggest one in the center.

The white canvas interior was brightly lit with magic stones and had comfortable chairs around a large table made for meetings and conferences. on the wooden table was maps and documents showing paths around the dungeon.

There were various pieces of furniture lining the walls, including bookcases and shelves that were stuffed with various rations, books and supplies.

After a porter came and poured the group drinks when they sat down, Seir checked the drink he was given. Even if these people seemed friendly, he wouldn't chance it. Many people had fallen into traps by trusting people that had been nice to them for a short period of time only to find themselves dead or in the pot of a Gula.

"Smart. However, I assure you that it isn't poisoned" Gareth said to the commander.

Seir nodded and took a swig of the drink. It was a spiced cider with mild alcohol content that wend down slightly smooth. Swishing the drink around in a circular motion, he looked down at it. Apples were plentiful around Velika and Crescetia and apple drinks were quite nice to sell in and around Velika.

Putting down the cup lightly, Sier looked to Gareth and said "So, now that we are all here. Tell me where on Arborea we are on and where the nearest Federation post is. I'll take it from there". Gareth seemed the oldest and most composed. He must have been the leader. In the Valkyon federation, children were not allowed to join and a majority of the party looked to be children and teens. Seir knew better than anyone that looks were deceiving, Tuwangi, Elin and Popori were great examples, but some of the party genuinely acted like children.

The group looked at each other, sharing a wordless question. This man spoke of strange things and strange places and insisted he was a very important military figure.

Gareth looked at Seir and asked worriedly "Are you sure you're okay big guy? None of us here have ever heard of the places you speak of. The dungeon getting to you?".

Sier shook his head. It seemed these people couldn't help him. He would have to find the higher ups. These mercenaries couldn't help him.

Getting up from the chair and walking to the door, Seir gave a small nod before turning and leaving. He would make his way up himself. There was no doubt in his mind that he could.

**And Cut. **

**I know this was quite short but I'm short on time so this is all I can get out for now. The next chapter will be longer.**


End file.
